A113
For the A113 road in England see A roads in Zone 1 of the Great Britain numbering scheme. A113 (sometimes A-113 or A1-13) is an inside joke present as an Easter egg in animated films created by alumni of CalArts, referring to the classroom number used by graphic design and character animation students at the school that was used by John Lasseter and Brad Bird among others. Brad Bird first used it for a license plate number in the "Family Dog" episode of Amazing Stories. It has since appeared in other Disney movies and every Pixar movie. Bird has said "I put it into every single one of my films, including my Simpsons episodes—it's sort of my version of Hirschfeld's 'Nina.'" The original classroom A113 is currently being used as the first year graphic design studio. A113 appearances Television animation *''American Dad!'' - Stan's neighbor's license plate when he pulls into church. Occurs in episode 7 of season 1, Deacon Stan, Jesus Man, at minute 1:40. *''American Dad!'' - The license plate of the yellow 'Hummer' car. Occurs in Season 8, Episode 1 titled Love, American Dad Style at 2:13. *The Family Dog episode of the Amazing Stories (TV series) series. *The second episode of the Firefly (TV series) series. The registry number of the train is A113. *''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' - In Deadomutt Part 1, Birdman is moved to office 113-A (which is really a restroom). *''Rugrats'' - Season 1, Episode 4, the room number of the Home Economics class. *''The Simpsons: **Krusty the Clown's prison number in the season one episode "Krusty Gets Busted"Brad Bird (I) and Sideshow Bob's number in the season seven episode "Sideshow Bob's Last Gleaming". **Sideshow Bob's prison number in his mugshot in the episode "Cape Feare." **Bart's inmate number in his mugshot in the ''Do the Bartman music video.[7F75 Do The Bartman] *''The Powerpuff Girls'' - The number of the Stealth Fighter when Blossom flies as she reaches and touches the tail with her hand. *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - In Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation, when Plucky and Hampton arrive at Happy World Land, a license plate reads "A-113" on one of the cars in the parking lot. *''South Park'' - On the side of a helicopter in the episode Prehistoric Ice Man, "A-113" is clearly visible. *''Bobby's World'' - In the episode "The Visit to Aunt Ruth's", the number on the card of Bobby's imaginary mugshot. Pixar films * ''Toy Story'' trilogy - License plate number on Andy's mom's cars (a minivan in Toy Story and later a Crossover in Toy Story 3). Airport announcement for "LassetAir Flight A113" (also a reference to director John Lasseter). * A Bug's Life - Code on cereal box as Flik enters the bug city. * Finding Nemo - Model number of the camera used by the scuba diver. * The Incredibles - Room number in Syndrome's lair (not seen, only mentioned by Mirage).Incredibles, The Easter Egg - Hidden Mickeys and a113 :Dthe second post by the user "Nexas" The prison level where Mr. Incredible is held is "Level A1" in Cell #13 (A1 & 13). The power level control room monitors "Level A1", section "13" which is where the rocket is. * Cars - The number on Trev Diesel, the freight train that Lightning McQueen outruns while he is first on his way to Radiator Springs. Trev Diesel was also made as a carrying case for the die-cast line and has A113 on it. It is Mater's license plate number in the related short film, Mater and the Ghost Light, A Cars Toon, and other Cars merchandise. The minor character Dexter Hoover's diecast version has license plate number "A113CA". * Ratatouille - Git, the lab rat, has a tag on his left ear that reads "A113". * WALL-E - The code for the directive given to the Axiom s autopilot to never return to Earth. It also seems to spell out part of WALL-E's name, wA11-3 (partial Leet) Also, when Eve and WALL-E arrive on the Axiom, as they leave the docking bay, the doors are marked Deck A-224 - 1 added to each digit of the reference. * Up - The number of the court room that Carl Fredricksen goes to after he hits a worker to protect his mailbox. * Cars 2 - The beginning of the image file name for the leader of the lemon cars. The number on Siddeley's tail(shown as A113), as well as on Mater's license plate again. * Brave - written in Roman numerals (ACXIII). Other films *''The Iron Giant'' - License plate on car partially eaten by the Giant; the 3 is bitten off. Also in Dean's house there is a painting which has A113 on it. *''Lilo & Stitch'' - License plate number on all vehicles, including Cobra Bubbles' rental car, Captain Gantu's spaceship, Nani's car, fire truck, tanker truck, and license plate in Lilo's room (used in Stitch's model of San Francisco). Also in direct-to-video film Leroy & Stitch. *''Bugs Bunny's Lunar Tunes''- In the scene with the Key Witness, one of the videos the Witness shows is "Satellite View A-113." *''The Brave Little Toaster'' - The apartment number where "The Master" lives. *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' - The license plate number of the carriage that has Mickey held as captive. *''The Princess and the Frog'' - A trolley is labeled as number A113. *''Meet the Robinsons'' - The license plate of Cornelius 'Lewis' Robinson's adoptive parents. *''Terminator Salvation'' - Seen on the computer screen (as a login override code) during the assault on a Skynet base. Timeframe - 00:09:32 *''Planet 51'' - License plate on Lem's car is A113. *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' - Droid named A113. *''DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story'' - Continuation rule for deathmatch is read as number 113sic. This may or may not be coincidence because the A was forgotten. *''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' - The second version of the serum is called ALZ113. This is probably a reference, but ALZ is also short for Alzheimers, which it relieves the ailments of. *''Terra Nova'' - In "Genesis (Part One)", the security camera showing Jim Shannon in unauthorized areas is labeled "CAM A113" *''Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol'' - Josh Holloway/Hanaway's weaponized "class ring" has A113 emblazoned on the side, and it is also Tom Cruise/Ethan Hunt's extraction access code given verbally over the phone and on the plate of a car in front of the Kremlin during the big explosion, time at which the bomb's deactivation button is pushed "1.13 seconds". *''The Avengers'' - A113 can be seen in the top left corner of a news video feed near the end of the film, when a hostage is recounting Captain America's rescue. *'' The Truman Show'' - A video monitor labelled A-114 is shown several times, possibly also a reference to the number 114 of Stanley Kubrick's films. Video games *In the game Prototype, the poison Bloodtox is officially written as Substance A-113A though pronounced A1-13 Variation A. *In the game A Vampyre Story, it is the position of Mona's grave. *In the game Back to the Future: The Game, it is a convention booth. Websites *The inspiration for popular animation blog, A113Animation.http://a113animation.com See also *List of Pixar film references *19 - A number seen often in the works of Stephen King. *27 - The number often used in "Weird Al" Yankovic's videos and music. *37 - A number used several times in the movies of Kevin Smith. *42 - The Answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything, first used by Douglas Adams in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Seen in several productions. *47 - A number often repeated in many Star Trek productions. *114 - A number appearing in two of Stanley Kubrick's films. *1138 - a number appearing in several George Lucas' productions. References Category:In-jokes